1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of microencapsulation and particularly to a method for microencapsulating basic solutions and particularly, sodium hydroxide.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists methods for microencapsulation. Such methods are utilized to microencapsulate several different types of liquids. However, the prior art methods of microencapsulation have certain difficulties in that the microencapsulation produces microcapsules of irregular shape, of inconsistent wall thickness, clumping of the microcapsules which are too large, do not provide controlled release of the microencapsulated fluid and low yields of microcapsules.
Examples of methods for microencapsulation of various products are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,084; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,672; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,509; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,520 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,271.